


Pick Me Up

by VictorKlee



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depression, M/M, Smooching, Supportive Sportacus (LazyTown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: Robbie hasn't been seen around town in a while. Sportacus finds him to try and cheer him up.





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, the one who loves stereotypical plots and fluff and will literally ship anything :))))))

The world seemed to spin around Robbie so fast. A sharp, throbbing pain took hold of him, so much so that all he wanted to do was vomit and hope the pain would come out with it. 

He just kept stuffing his face with cookies, cake, and sweets. His stomach loathed him for it but he couldn't stop. He thought it he kept eating the pain wouldn't catch up. But it always did. And a week of binge eating would turn into a week of fasting. He would do all he could to sleep for as long as possible. If he slept maybe the pain wouldn't find him. But it always did. No one seemed to notice his absence or his pain, which only made it worse. 

But someone did notice. 

Sportacus had noticed the absence of a certain trouble maker and his spying pipes. He thought maybe he was sick or just taking some time off. But it had been weeks now and he was starting to worry. 

He found the pipe outside of town that led down into his lair. He opened the hatch and looked down, finding nothing but darkness. 

"Robbie?" He called down, "Robbie, are you in there?" 

There was no response. He decided it wouldn't hurt to drop in and check anyways. As he climbed down the ladder into the hideaway his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. As he entered he noticed a plethora of plates and clothes scattered all over the floor. He walked carefully as to not tread on them. 

"Robbie, are you alright?" He shouted out.

A groan came from the other side of the room, "go away, sportaflop."

Sportacus walked towards the voice, "Robbie, are you okay?" 

"What does it matter?" He grumbled, "now get out."

"The kids and I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well we are worried."

He walked closer to find Robbie curled up in his large chair, rolled up tightly in blankets. 

Sportacus spoke softly, "are you sure you are alright?"

"You're too kind for your own good, you know that?" Robbie finally met eyes with the athlete before him. 

Sportacus was taken aback by his appearance. His eyes were red and what little light there was in the lair reflected off the wet streaks under his eyes. 

Sportacus didn't bother saying another word. Instead he walked up to the chair and bent over, taking as much of Robbie into his arms as he could. 

Robbie suddenly felt weak again. His breath caught in his throat. But there was a sort of relief. Maybe someone did care... 

Sportacus stepped back and held out a hand. 

"I'm not getting up," Robbie protested. 

"Come on now," Sportacus insisted, "it will get your blood flowing. You'll feel better. Promise." 

Robbie stared skepticallly at him for a moment but soon began to dig out from under his blankets. 

As soon as their hands met Sportacus grabbed him tight and had no problem pulling him up. All the blankets fell to the floor and Robbie made a painful groan. He got to his feet and stood up straight. His knees began to pop and back snapped. 

"Better, yes?" Sportacus looked up at Robbie with a smile.

He suddenly noticed just how tall he was. Robbie stood a good amount of inches above him. He had the perfect body shape for basketball. He wondered why he never played. 

"So what now? Did you just come to pity me?" Robbie crossed him arms over his chest. 

"Well... no. I was hoping I could help." His hand found its way to Robbie's arm. 

The villain flinched. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Sport, I..." Robbie couldn't seem to find his words. 

"What, Robbie? Do you want to talk about it?" 

But that was the thing. Robbie didn't want to talk. He didn't know what to say. He looked down at Sportacus, who's mustache twitched as he smiled compassionately. 

Robbie mustered up everything he had. He held his breath. He dove forward face first until he could feel his lips touch Sportacus. Their noses squished awkwardly together and the kiss was anything but soft. 

Robbie suddenly pulled away. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as his heart felt like it was jumping around his chest. Robbie swore he was trembling, breathless, weak. This isn't how he pictured it. It was supposed to be easy, like in those cheesy fairy tales! Comparable to lulling to sleep. This was hard.

"Robbie... I-," Sportacus, for the first time in what seemed like forever, was speechless. His cheeks were now stained some shade of pink.

"I- I'm sorry!" Robbie crossed his arms again and turned his face away. His shoulders scrunched up in a futile attempt to hide.

Sportacus suddenly laughed, "Robbie! It is alright!"

"R- really?"

"Yes! Does it make you feel better?"

"Sort of..."

"Well good!" He rubbed Robbie's arm tenderly, "because I want you to feel better. Because I like you too." 

Robbie's heart skipped a beat. His cheeks suffused with colour. He looked at the elf, who smiled, and did the same. 

Perhaps this was the piece that was missing. The piece that would fill the hole in his heart and help end his pain.


End file.
